hetaliafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Let's Boil Hot Water
Let's Boil Hot Water♪ (お湯をひとわかししよう♪～ヴェネチアーノ～ O-yu wo hito-wakashi shiyou♪～Venechiāno～?, lit. "Let's Boil Hot Water♪ ~Veneziano~") — первая персональная песня Северной Италии в ''Hetalia: Axis Powers. ''Песня была спета Дайске Намикава, голосом Венециано. Кандзи (ねぇ俺の気持ち・・・聞いてくれる？俺、すっごく・・・すっごく好きなんだ・・・・パスタがぁ！) 俺は　パスタが　大好きさ！ 言われなくたって　わかるって？ でもね　何度も言いたいんだ だって　本当に好きだから この世界はとっておきの 粉と水でできている！ ぼんやり空を見上げたら　ぽっかり浮かぶマカロニ ゆっくり味わう　幸せ　さぁ、お湯をひと沸かししよう♪ (ちょっと疲れたらさ、軽くパスタでも食べてのんびりしようよー) 俺の　元気の　源 デュラム　セモリナ　１００％ 嫌なことあっても　気にしない 明日への　パワーアップ　２００％ トマトの箱の妖精は　（やぁ！ぼくはトマトの箱の妖精だよ！） 泣きのソースに変身だ 晴れたら合いに行こう　思いが重なるラビオリ 君の笑顔が見たいから　さぁ、お湯をひと沸かししよう♪ 二人で空を眺めたら　夜空に輝くステッリーネ 満点の星にかこまれて　さぁ、お湯をひと沸かししよう♪ パスタパスタパスタパスタパスタ・・・ パスタパスタパスタパスタパスタ・・・ パスタパスタパスタパスタパスタ・・・イェイ！ Ромадзи ("Nee, ore no kimochi...kiite kureru? Ore, suggoku...suggoku sukinanda...pasuta ga!") Ore wa pasuta ga daisuki sa! Iwarenakutatte wakarutte? Demo ne nandomo iitainda Datte hontou ni suki dakara Kono sekai wa totteoki no Kona to mizu de dekiteiru! Bonyari sora wo miagetara, pokkari ukabu makaroni Yukkuri ajiwau shiawase, saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! "Chotto tsukaretara sa, karuku pasuta demo tabete nonbiri shiyou yo~" Ore no genki no minamoto Duramu semorina hyaku paasento Iyana koto atte mo, ki ni shinai Asu he no pawaa appu ni hyaku paasento Tomato bako no yousei wa ("Yaa! Boku wa tomato no hako no yousei da yo!") Naki no soosu ni henshin da Haretara ai ni ikou, omoi ga kasanaru rabiori Kimi no egao ga mitai kara, saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! Futari de sora wo nagametara, yozora ni kagayaku suterriine Manten no hoshi ni kakomarete, saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta... yay! Перевод «Эй, эти чувства, переполняющие меня изнутри…Вы же выслушаете, да? О моей огромной, огромной любви…к пасте!» Я люблю пасту, вы видите Разве, вы не понимаете, о чем я говорю? Но я хочу говорить о ней снова и снова Все потому что я люблю ее! Мир, сделанный Из драгоценной муки и воды! Когда я поднимаю глаза на пустое небо, я вижу свободно плывущие макароны Счастье, когда пробуешь вкус… Вперед же, давай вскипятим воду! «Я немного устал. Пойду, отдохну, поем пасты~!» Источник энергии Паста из муки семолины 100% Если я плохо себя чувствую, я не беспокоюсь об этом Завтра силы мои возрастут на 200% И фея из ящика с помидорами (Вау! Я фея из ящика с помидорами!) Превратит эти слезы в соус! Когда прекратятся дожди, Я увижусь с другом и буду помнить о равиоли Я хочу увидеть вашу улыбку… Вперед же, давайте вскипятим воду! Когда мы вдвоем смотрим на ночное небо, мы видим стеллине, сияющее там, В окружение прекрасных звезд… Вперед же, давайте вскипятим воду! Паста, паста, паста, паста, паста Паста, паста, паста, паста, паста Паста, паста, паста, паста, паста Паста, паста, паста, паста, паста…еей! Итальянский перевод ("Ehi, questo sentimento dentro me... mi ascolterai, vero? il mio immenso... IMMENSO amore... per la pasta!") Amo la pasta, si vede! Non riesci a capire quello che sto dicendo? Ma voglio dirlo ancora e ancora Solo perché l'amo davvero! Il mondo è fatto di preziosa farina ed acqua! Quando guardo su verso il cielo vuoto, vedo maccheroni fluttuare lievemente La felicità dell'assaporarne lentamente il sapore... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! "Sono un po' stanco, mi rilasserò mangiando della pasta~" La fonte della mia energia Semola 100% Se non mi sento bene, non me ne preoccupo Domani mi caricherò al 200%! Una scatola di pomodori fatata ("Wha! Sono una scatola di pomodori fatata!!!") trasformerà quelle lacrime in un sugo! Quando smette di piovere vado a trovare il mio amico, e accumulo ricordi con i ravioli Da tempo voglio vedere il tuo volto sorridente... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! Quando noi due guardiamo il cielo, vediamo le stelline luccicare nel cielo notturno Circonda la stella perfetta... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yei! Навигация Категория:Песни Категория:Песни 2009 года